Day & Night
by xDisturbed
Summary: Diana thinks she is much more superior than Leona, including her sexual attributes. Leona disagrees and Diana puts her to the test - physically. Smut, Lemon, Lesbian/Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

"Anything you can do I can do better."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can."

"We're not going to sing the god damn song."

"There's nothing superior you can do."

"Yes, unlike you, I'm useful in team fights."

"Please, your fighting abilities pale in comparison to my own."

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a support!"

"An ugly one."

"WHAT?! You have no right calling me ugly! That's like Singed getting pissed over minions dying!"

"Please, I'm much prettier than you, which is why you overcompensate with so much armor."

With silent anger, Leona placed her hand on the Solari symbol on her chest, with a sudden flash of light; her armor began to retract, the three spikes on each side of her head began to retract, then soon, every bit of armor she wore began to retract, all forming into a small necklace with the iconic Solari symbol as she was left wearing nothing but her skin-tight deep purple body suit that hugged _every_ single curve on her body.

"Compensating for what, you're the one compensating now!"

"Fine." Diana angrily spat, with her eyebrows furrowed she wiped the fluorescent Lunari symbol on her forehead, causing a burst of white light similar to her Moonfall ability, blinding Leona as it suddenly faded away. She then grabbed the hemline of her upper garment, pulling it up above her head, discarding it as she threw it to the floor.

"What're you doing?"

"I don't have magic become-armor less abilities. I don't understand why I would, why anyone would."

She replied to her question as she brought it above her head, revealing the underside of her breasts as Leona backed off.

"I meant why you are taking off your clothes?!"

Diana dropped her top on the ground, smirking as she watched Leona blush and turn away.

"I-I can s-see your-"

"Breasts? I know. They're nicer than yours I bet."

Leona gulped as she peaked at Diana at the corner of her eyes, slowly turning her head back to her as the heretic dropped her gauntlets and headpiece on the floor.

"Um… You're very comfortable… With your body…"

Diana smirked, crossing her arms over her beasts as she shook her head.

"Your turn."

Leona raised an eyebrow at Diana's command, finding amusement in her joke.

"Oh. You're not kidding."

Leona awkwardly raised a hand behind her neck, slightly unzipping the zipper on her back, stopping as she blushed.

"Um... You want to help me?"

Diana sneered as she approached Leona, who had turned around for Diana. The white-haired woman grabbed the zipper, bringing it down slowly to Leona's waist. Leona pulled her arms out of the purple body suit; it hung from her waist like a sweater would.

Diana, invasively approached Leona, hugging her from behind, pressing her breasts against Leona's back as her hands explored her body, climbing up towards her breasts.

"Diana!"

Diana ignored Leona, cupping her breasts from behind as she chuckled.

"Not too bad."

She felt her nipples between her fingers, which stood firm.

"You like me touching you like this?"

Diana rolled a nipple, eliciting a gasp from the sun warrior as she chuckled haughtily. The Heretic pinched and tweaked both nipples simultaneously, eliciting light moans that involuntarily fled the sun warrior's mouth.

She pushed Leona against the wall, causing Leona to put her hands against it, as if she were in a full body search. Diana massaged Leona's shoulders, rubbing her back as her hands descended, reaching her behind.

Diana groped Leona's ass, chuckling as she squeezed it, making the sun warrior lowly grunt. Diana rubbed Leona's ass, her hands moving feeling every inch of her buttocks as she gave another squeeze.

"Nice ass."

And with that, Diana dug her nails in the body suit, ripping the skin tight plastic-like fabric to the sides as Leona's skin became exposed.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!"

Diana pinned Leona firmly against the wall, descending her body as she returned to the ripped body suit. The Heretic ripped it off completely, leaving Leona completely nude.

"Diana, what're you doing?!"

Diana smirked, letting her hand roam Leona's backside, gripping her rear as she chuckled dominantly.

"Not too bad actually."

Leona felt Diana's breasts against her back as the Heretic's hands squeezed her behind. Leona blushed, never being touched like this before, she wasn't hesitant to try.

"You like it when I do this?" Diana teased as she brought a hand down on Leona's behind, eliciting a gasp from the sun-warrior.

"I'll take that as a "yes"."

Diana pushed herself off Leona's body, standing as she left Leona unpinned to the wall. Leona turned herself around, her nude back against the wall as she observed the topless Diana who stood in front of her.

Diana brought her hands to her waist, pushing her fingers inside her pants, pulling them down as she climbed out of them, resulting in her being completely nude other than white panties.

Leona but her bottom lip, blushing as her rival approached her with a haughty smirk, pushing a hand behind Leona's neck as she pressed her near-nude body against Leona's, her free hand descending her nude body.

Leona's own hands rose up and wrapped around Diana's neck, their foreheads and breasts pressed together as Diana massaged Leona's inner-thigh, eliciting a low purr from the sun-warrior.

Diana kissed on Leona's neck, sucking her flesh as she posted the sun-warrior's legs, descending her body with soft sensual kisses. Now on her knees, Diana placed her hands on Leona's thighs, pushing them apart, exposing Leona's wet and awaiting womanhood that was eager for pleasing.

Leona had her hands against the wall, looking down at the suddenly romantic Diana that had her legs spread and heart pumping.

"And I bet I'm better than this than you."

Diana pushed her face in between Leona's legs, planting a soft kiss on her womanhood as the sun-warrior gasped from the sudden contact. Diana smirked as she listened to Leona's single moan, pushing her tongue against her wet pussy eliciting a second moan from the sun-warrior. Diana made sounds of satisfaction as if she were eating the sweetest cake ever, but whatever Leona was came very close.

She licked upward, letting her tongue massaged Leona's wet womanhood, sucking roughly as she elicited the most vulgar expressions from the Orange-haired woman. But to much surprise; the heretic thrust two fingers in Leona's wet pussy along with her tongue that rubbed her lovebud, eliciting a hoarse and excited gasp from the sun-warrior.

But, Diana got quicker, her fingers relentlessly pumping in and out at a dizzying speed. Her strong, powerful thrusts left Leona's breasts bouncing to Diana's rhythm, Leona's moans, also following that same rhythm

Animalistic sounds of pleasure escaped Leona's bit lips, her legs trembling as she attempted to claw at the wall, her self-control no longer able to stop them. Leona's walls began to hug Diana's fingers, feeling every detail of her deft digits as the heretic could feel every detail of Leona's womanhood. Leona's moans became louder and ecstatic, almost loud enough for all of Runeterra to hear. But with a hoarse moan, she came, her come running down her thigh as Diana fingers continued to pump, prolonging Leona's orgasm to the peak of its durability, causing the sun-warrior to cry out as she seemed so vulnerable.

A smirk was left on Diana's lips as she withdrew her tainted fingers, bringing them to her face as she basked in Leona's scent. She sucked her essence from the tips of her fingers as she got on her feet, pushing the impenetrable-defense tank against the wall which who seemed so vulnerable.

She kissed Leona, forcing the tired woman to taste her own flavour as she moaned into Diana's mouth.

Leona caught Diana by surprise, the seemed to be tired woman switched their positions, pinning the half nude heretic against the wall as their breasts pressed together, looking her in the eye with a dominating smile.

"Never let your guard down."

The sun-warrior grabbed Diana and pushed her to the ground, causing the unsuspecting heretic to shudder from the contact of the cold floor.

Leona straddled her waist, pinning her shoulder down with her hands as she leaned in for a dominant kiss, letting Diana know she's the one in charge now. As Leona claimed Diana's mouth, she brought a hand down to explore Diana's half naked body, feeling her skin sizzle against her warm touch.

The sun-warrior descended Diana's body, kissing her skin as she crawled down, ass high in the air. She reached her panties, grabbing them as she brought them down legs, letting them remain seated around her ankles.

Leona lied down as well, between Diana's legs, her face right between her thighs as she could smell the excited woman's scent. She pushed her tongue against the pink skin, sucking on Diana's second most sensitive spot as her fingers went exploring for the first.

An invasive finger pushed in Diana's pussy, causing the cool headed heretic to moan frantically like she hadn't been touched before. Her legs wrapping around Leona's neck as she rocked her hips against her force.

The heretic moaned the sun-warrior's name, roughly kneading her breasts while she rode Leona's fingers and squirmed on the floor. The giver got quicker, deftly thrusting her fingers deep inside Diana, curling her fingertips the deepest they could reach as they elicit sharp pleads of pleasure from the heretic as she found her first most sensitive spot. Pulling her fingers out shallowly only to rapidly thrust them forward again, making the heretic's vision go blurry and her words profane.

She moaned her name, coming as she bucked her hips against Leona's forceful fingers, moaning as she grabbed her hair, holding on as she rocked her hips against Leona's face, screaming in ecstasy as she came on her face, dropping her back against the floor as she panted with dizzy vision.

Leona licked her lips, crawling on top of Diana as she placed her stained fingers against the heretic's lips. Diana looked up to Leona, silently watching her movement as the sun-warrior parted Diana's lips and out her fingers in her mouth, opting Diana to suck them clean of her own juices.

The heretic did just that, sucking her own juices off of Leona's fingers that were only short before pumping inside of her recklessly. Leona withdrew her fingers, wiping them on Diana's thigh as she stood up. The sun-warrior opened the room door with a towel wrapped around her body, quickly sprinting to her room door in hopes of no one seeing her.

The nude heretic was left on the floor, sweat on her body as she got up on weak knees, gathering her clothes as she struggled to put them on.

"I won't let you get away so easily." Diana whispered to herself with a condescending smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun-Warrior arrived in her room with a heaving chest. She closed the door behind her and rested against it, sliding to the floor as she took the time to catch her breath. A bright and sudden burst of light appeared in her room, a nude Diana standing with one hand on her hip with a dominant smirk. The Heretic walked with one foot ahead of the other, Leona looked down with wide eyes, her sight falling upon a long and thick black strap-on harnessed on her waist. She swallowed nothing, standing to her feet feebly as she stuck a handout afraid.

"Where you off to so fast?" Diana smirked, grabbing Leona's hair and pinning her against the wall.

Her towel fell to the floor and Diana forced a kiss upon her lips. Diana spread her legs, thick thighs apart as she stood on firm feet, stroking the false member with an arrogant smirk.

"It's big." Leona choked up, Diana giving out a small laugh as she nodded at her.

"Suck it." She commanded.

Leona titled her head quizzically. "It's fake." She muttered out.

"I know it's fake, get on your knees." Diana yanked her down, pushing the false member into Leona's mouth.

She watched Leona take the thing in her mouth, hearing her slobber on the toy while her hair was held by the Heretic. The Sun-Warrior looked up at Diana, a frail expression on her face while before Diana brought her back up to her feet, pushing her back against the door.

"Spread your legs." She commanded, holding the strap-on in her right hand as she moved closer, placing the head against her dripping womanhood with eyes locked on her sex.

Then she thrust forward, a deep and thorough shudder washed through Leona's body, her eyes closed and mouth open as she moaned out. Her hands went against the wood of the door, Diana lifted Leona's legs up and used the door to support her weight as she pulled out to thrust in once more.

You could hear her body hit against the door, a smile on the Sun-Warrior's lips as Diana started to move her hips thoroughly. She kept it slow, easing Leona as she held the thick woman in her hands, leaning in to suck her neck and bite her ear (gently).

"Why'd you run off?" Diana asked as she gave a harsh thrust, grunting after her question.

Leona moaned, opening her mouth to speak. "I… Thought it was – unorthodox."

"It is." Diana commented. "Enemies, but suddenly I'm fucking you against your door."

Diana laughed and Leona did too, but her laughter cut-off by a moan as the woman inside her had thrusts that grew in ferocity. She clawed at the Heretic's back, finger nails in her skin as she held onto her, moaning and panting as locked legs around Diana's body.

She smiled, the Heretic, she pushed in violently, a large thud against the door which became a mantra of many more. Juices leaked out Leona's core, Diana kept thrusting and pumping and fucking the Sun-Warrior as she came, extracting every drop of climax from her before she pulled out exhausted.

Diana carried Leona into the Sun-Warrior's living room, dropping her panting body on the couch as she rid of the strap-on. The Heretic sat down on the table in front Leona as she placed the strap-on down beside her. She leaned forward, moving Leona's hair out of her face to see her eyes, a smile on her dark lips before she sat back straight.

Leona sat forward, lunging off the couch and pouncing on top of Diana on her glass table, smothering breasts together as she locked lips. She grabbed the strap-on with eyes closed and began to equip it, continuing with her kisses as she descended the Heretic's body.

Leona stood up and like Diana she placed a hand on her hip as she was between the legs of the pale woman lying on her table. She held her legs in the air, driving the false member inside her which elicited a shrill gasp.

The Sun held the Moon by her hips, letting legs rest beside her which soon wrapped around her thrusting hips. Leona held Diana down with muscular arms, ferociously fucking Diana on her living room table as she grunted with every thrust.

"Harder, if you want me to cum." Diana smirked, teasing the Sun-Warrior as she bucked and rocked her hips against the strap-on.

The strap-on was pulled out and immediately Leona heisted Diana up and dropped her on the couch, pushing her face into the leather as she let her ass move high. Leona placed a foot on the couch, entering Diana from behind as she furiously pumped in and out, plundering moans and screams from the Heretic as she proved to be the stronger strap-on wielder.

"Y-you should b-be a man." Diana muttered. "The way you fuck with a harness."

"Thanks, I guess." Leona grunted, continuing to increase her speed as a miniscule squirt left Diana's sex.

Diana screamed into the couch, her voice muffled as she came. Leona pulled out and fell on to the table, panting as she cleared her throat while Diana turned herself around to sit in front of the Sun-Warrior.

Diana smirked, straddling Leona on the table, now vice versa as she eased onto the strap-on, wincing as it entered her sex with an accompanied moan. She began to ride the thick pseudo-penis, moaning as she kneaded her own breasts which bounced to her own rhythm. Leona stared up at Diana, watching her ride her like a cowgirl, bringing hands to hold moving hips which pleased themselves.

"Horny, are you?" Leona mocked the Heretic.

Diana ran a hand through her hair, shuddering before she placed hands flat on Leona's toned stomach, leaning in to look the laying woman in her eyes. "I just last longer than you is all."

Leona nodded, bringing her hands behind her head as she rest it in her coupled palms, enjoying the sight of the writhing and riding Heretic on her waist. She barely lasted anything compared to her other times, juices feebly leaving her sex as she screamed out with ecstasy, jumping off the erect strap-on before she began to take it off Leona's hips. She put it on herself, the strap-on layered with a sheen of their juices a multitude of times.

"Can you go one more?" Diana asked.

The Sun-Warrior nodded, wrapping her legs around Diana's waist, bringing the strap-on in with her legs as she cried out . She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, feeling Diana's hips move back and forth tiredly as she began to twist and pull and roll her own nipples. Leona raised a breast to her mouth, biting her own pink summit as Diana watched her do so, her eyebrows raised as she laughed at the Sun-Warrior playfully while her pale breasts bounced.

Leona started screaming, juices surging out her womanhood as Diana fell backwards onto the couch, a string of juice connected from the strap-on and Leona's womanhood flinging in the air before it splashed on the Heretic's face.

"That's it… I'm done." Leona panted, standing up weakly with trembling arms to sit on a couch across the Heretic.

A few seconds passed by before Diana nodded. "Me too."

"Now what?" Leona asked.

"Nothing. No one knows of this. It never happened." Diana replied.

"My neighbours know, we weren't exactly discreet."

Diana shrugged her shoulders and stood up, walking to the door and picking up Leona's towel, wrapping it around her body before fixing her hair.

"I'll speak to you soon." A bright white light appeared, and when it was gone, so was Diana.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I never updated this story since... September? It's now the middle of February but at least it's better than nothing. I really like this pair and plan to work on this story some more, be sure to check out my other stories. Hit me up with some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come." Diana ordered as she walked up the hill, her hair flowing behind her as she reached the top. "Quickly, now."

"I'm coming." Leona responded, marching up the hill, reaching Diana's side as the Heretic stood with her hands on her hips, staring at the crescent moon.

"See that?" Diana smirked, pointing a finger towards the massive light shining down upon the both of them. "Lunari are the true folk."

"True folk?" Leona chuckled, baffled by Diana's statement. "I think not. Besides, there's only one of you."

"Such is true." Diana admitted while her lips curved even more, turning to meet eyes with the Radiant Dawn. "But tonight, _one_ is all that is needed to show you the true power of the moon."

Diana grabbed Leona and pushed her to the floor, straddling her waist before she pressed her lips against hers.

"We used to be best friends." The Scorn of the Moon said between a kiss. "This clanhood is the only thing between us."

"The Solari will not approve of this." Leona said. "Fuck them – but first, fuck _me_."

"Heh." Diana laughed. "You must wait."

The Heretic placed her hand against the Solari symbol on Leona's chest, getting no results.

"_I_ have to do it, idiot." Leona muttered, moving Diana's fingers way from her breastplate, touching the symbol herself.

A burst of light veiled over the both of them as Leona's armour began to retract. The three spikes which sat on each side of her head folded away, and soon, every bit of metal covering the sun-warrior's body transformed into a small Solari symbol hanging from a necklace wrapped around her neck.

"I'll take this off myself." Diana said as she stood back up, yanking Leona back to her feet.

Diana turned the orange-haired woman around and began to slowly pull the zipper down on Leona's purple spandex bodysuit. She licked her lips while she watched Leona's muscular back reveal between the spreading metal teeth, shortly after the Radiant Dawn began to pull her arms out of the tight fabric as the top segment fell loose.

"Help me out of this." Leona grunted, struggling to roll the formfitting spandex down her thighs.

"Of course." Diana chuckled.

The Heretic fell to her knees before grabbing the spandex hugging Leona's lower body, giving a few harsh tugs before it finally decided to roll down Leona's large rear and thick thighs, moving to her calves until the sun-warrior could raise her feet out of it.

"Thanks…" Leona said as she turned around, looking at Diana who stared up at her nude body.

"My…" Diana said before biting her lower lip. "How marvelous you look underneath the shine of the moon."

"T-thank you…" Leona stammered as pink suns settled upon her cheeks.

"I've got a surprise for you." Diana stated, pressing her right palm against the Lunari symbol on her forehead after she stood back up to her feet.

Leona winced as a burst of light blinded her, disappearing shortly after to reveal the Heretic in front of her now completely nude, the only thing upon her body was the shine of white light cascading from the moon above the trees beside them.

"You made fun of me when I did that last." Leona muttered, crossing her arms underneath her breasts as she glared at the ashen-haired woman.

"I thought it would be useful." Diana replied as she began to strut towards Leona.

The Heretic stole a kiss from the tank as she allowed her fingers to sneak to her behind, tanned buttocks in the palm of her pale hands while their lips parted. Diana let her nails to dig into Leona's firm skin, listening to the sun-warrior purr into her mouth while their tongues danced together.

"Why are you so _friendly_ all of a sudden?" Leona asked after she pulled away from the kiss, staring into the Heretic's eyes.

"We used to be best friends, Leona." Diana reminded the sun-warrior. "Need I remind you twice?"

"We used to be _Solari_." Leona replied, pushing Diana away, causing her to trip and fall down onto her back.

"Watch it-"

Diana was cut off as Leona straddled her waist, their breasts pressed together as nipples chafed. The tank pressed her lips against Diana's own, both the woman's eyes closing as they savoured their lust for each other with yet another kiss.

"Wrong move, _bitch_." Diana muttered as she grabbed Leona's waist, rolling over so that she was now the one on top.

The Heretic stood up and turned around, tip-toeing backwards while she looked down, seeing Leona's muscular body laying beneath her, her head resting between her feet.

"Come on, then." Leona said, staring up at the insides of Diana's legs while her tongue traversed her lips. "Have a seat."

Diana chuckled and shook her head disapprovingly.

The Heretic fell to her knees and instantly, Leona's hand flung up to dig nails into her thick and pale rear. The sun-warrior raised her head up to meet Diana's dripping womanhood, tracing her tongue around her southern lips while the Heretic bent over forward, slightly pushing the tank's thighs apart before her fingers pressed against Leona's moist sex.

"How thoughtful of you." Leona chuckled before allowing her tongue to dive into Diana's sex, eliciting a stray moan to slip out from the Heretic's lips.

Diana spread Leona's southern lips and hung her fingers like a hook, thrusting two digits into Leona's sex, making sure to give and receive simultaneously.

"Come on!" Diana said haughtily, moving her hips in order to get Leona's tongue deeper within herself. "We have _all_ night."

"I don't know about you… but _I_ don't think I can last _that_ long." Leona replied after she pulled her tongue out, unable to separate saliva from Diana's excitement as she licked her lips.

"_Trust_ me." Diana asked as she pushed her rear further down, gently wiggling her hips in order to remind Leona about her needs. "_I_ will."

"What if someone sees us?" The sun-warrior asked before she raised her head back up, pressing her lips against Diana's sex, allowing her tongue to slip out and back into the dripping womanhood seated above her.

"No one will come here this time of night." Diana assured the worried tank she sat on, smirking as she began to thrust her own fingers into her throne's sex. "It's nearly 4:00AM."

The Heretic pulled her fingers out from Leona's womanhood and brought them to her lips, throwing them into her mouth to get a taste of her supposed rival. She audibly moaned, from both the satisfaction of Leona's taste, and the appliance the aforementioned proved to put on with her fingers.

"Keep at it." Diana ordered as she rested her chin on Leona's pelvis, stretching her neck before she landed between the tank's hard thighs. "I'm going to use my mouth, please don't falter on me."

"Mhm." Leona replied, her muffled assurance leaving from underneath the Heretic's rear.

The ashen-haired woman snaked her hands underneath Leona's body, holding the tank's ass in her palms before she raised it just slightly. Diana began to suck at the sun-warrior's lovebud, eliciting a curling of toes from the woman underneath her. Closing her eyes, attempting to focus on pleasing Leona while Leona pleased her, Diana began to suck harder, harshly squeezing down on the muscular cheeks which belonged to the tank's backside.

"My…" Leona sighed as she dropped her head against the grass, bringing two fingers together before driving them inside of Diana's womanhood, pumping her arm as the Heretic's walls hugged her digits. "I never knew it rained on the moon."

"Hey, Leona." Diana called out between a brief pause of sucking.

"Y-yeah?" Leona responded with a stammer, her voice behind a few slurps elicited from her repeatedly sheathing her fingers into Diana's womanhood.

"Shut up." Diana chuckled, masking her moan which slipped out from her lips as she spoke.

Leona laughed back and shook her head, the tip of her tongue barely peeking out from between her lips while her eyebrows furrowed with determination. Minutes passed by, every second the tank's arm grew number due to the increasing blitz of her vigorous pumping. The Heretic finally gave in, her tenacity nowhere near the one of the laying sun-warrior beneath her.

"Leona!" Diana screamed out as she arched her back, curling her toes and fingers as her nails dug into her own palms.

The Heretic's cum spurted out from her womanhood and onto Leona's awaiting face, the tank raising her head to drink from Diana's leaking faucet like a famished dog.

"My _god_…" Diana said with a shudder, reattempting to regain her composure as she moved her head back between Leona's thighs, giving a lick to remind the tank that she still had a job of her own to take care of. "Don't tell me I extinguished your flames."

"Not a chance." Leona said, wiping her face with the back of her hand, removing Diana's cum from her cheeks and lips. "You must've lied, you said you would last all night."

"I should have." Diana responded. "You seem to work me up _far_ too much."

"Ah, well… now that you're settled down, get busy." Leona commanded.

Diana unsaddled Leona's face and then straddled her waist with her rear still facing towards Leona's chest. She vehemently rubbed the sun-warrior's sex, eliciting a rampant hurl of writhes and a flurry of moans from the tank, the weight of her pale body holding Leona down as possibly still, even if that barely meant anything at all.

The Heretic turned around and sat between Leona's legs, moving her legs underneath the tank's thighs as she stretched them out, her bare rear met with the cold grass. She raised Leona's legs in the air, placing them over her shoulders as she scooted a tad bit closer, pushing her head deep between the tank's thighs before she gave a kiss of pleasure.

Leona wrapped her legs around Diana's head, her back involuntarily arched as she closed her eyes, bringing her hands to her large breasts. She began to fondle her own bosom, tweaking her nipples while kneading her mounds, moaning as she turned her head from left to right repeatedly.

"Show me if it rains on the sun, Leona." Diana said as she brought her lips together, capturing Leona's lovebud between her lips.

The Heretic began to suck as deeply as she could, audibly sipping onto Leona's amass of nerves as she felt the resilient tank become putty in her hands.

Leona's moans disappeared, her mouth agape as she closed her eyes, letting go of her bosom as her hands fells to the dirt, her back arching even further as her fingers clutched onto as much grass as possible. She screamed aloud, shuddering while juices fled her womanhood, Diana slurping up Leona's cum before allowing her legs to fall off from her shoulders, the tank's rear hitting the floor with a painful thud.

"_Unbelievable..."_ Diana commented as she licked her lips, watching Leona's chest heave as sweat glistened on her body.

"I could say the same." Leona responded, sitting up as she smiled, staring back at Diana.

"What're _you_ looking at?" Diana asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"You." Leona responded.

"_Me?"_ Diana asked again, her voice coy as she pointed at herself.

"Mhm…" Leona nodded, crawling towards Diana. "Let's see if you really will last _all_ night."

"I will." Diana assured Leona. "_You_ won't make me cum again."

"At least let me try." The sun-warrior asked as she pushed Diana down, straddling her waist before she leaned down to kiss the pale woman.

Leona pinned Diana's arms to the ground, moonlight shining on the both of them as both their fingers intertwined_._ Their lips were parted, their tongues meeting before dancing together, both women moaning into each other's mouths, Leona doing so as she rode Diana's left thigh.

The tank's right hand slowly crept between the Heretic's legs, fingers gently trailing up Diana's inner-thighs before they reached her dripping cavern. Leona brought her fingers together and then pressed them against Diana's sex, gliding her tongue across her own smirk as she stared down at the awaiting Lunari.

She began to rotate her hand, the ashen-haired woman closing her eyes with a purr before she bit her bottom lip. Leona followed a trail, rubbing Diana's womanhood with a gently-increasing speed, the sound of wet excitement hugging onto Leona's fingers filling both their ears. The sun-warrior gave a halt to her rubbing, spreading Diana's southern lips before abruptly shoving her middle and index finger inside of her.

"_Fuck!"_ Diana moaned out with a shudder, opening her eyes while she nearly pierced her bottom lip with her teeth, curling her fingers and toes as she felt her walls hug tightly onto Leona's digits.

The tank moved her left hand forward, placing it on Diana's stomach as she stopped the Heretic from arching her back any further.

"Don't struggle with me." Leona said as she began to pump, smirking haughtily as she watched Diana writhe under her touch.

The tank's ring and pinky fingers' slammed against Diana's skin each and every time she thrust inside of her, struggling to pull her digits out as the Heretic's insides magnetized to her fingers. Diana's moans involuntarily fled her lips, her body shaking as she bucked her hips against Leona's harsh fingers, unable to keep herself sane as she rode the healthy wave of ecstasy drowning her nerves.

Leona stopped again, completely pulling her fingers out from Diana's womanhood, bringing them to her lips as she audibly sucked down on the Heretic's liquids.

"Leo-" Diana said before being cut off by the sun-warrior who flipped her over onto her stomach.

Before the ashen-haired woman could complain, Leona slapped her pale rear, moving her hand up to her shoulders, pushing Diana down so that her rear would stand higher than her head would. Leona then drove her duet of digits into Diana's sex from behind, struggling to restrict the Heretic from writhing as she began to pummel her sex.

The tank's left hand moved away from Diana's shoulders, gliding high in the air before crashing down upon her pale rear, leaving a red mark which followed a unique gasp.

"Ah!" Diana called out in pain, wincing as she shut her eyes and shuddered.

The Heretic pushed her rear back, forcing Leona's fingers deeper inside her womanhood. She moaned and clawed at the dirt floor, only able to feel the sun-warrior's fingers working vigorously between her thighs.

"Leona!" Diana moaned, her body quivering as her face fell into the grass, her body going slump as her voice went hoarse with moans.

"You lied." Leona stated as she continued her thrusting, feeling juices pressed against the tip of her fingers, begging to spurt out from Diana's sex, but were refrained from doing so by the tank's digits. "You're already cumming."

"L-Leona, s-stop!" Diana begged, stammering as she shook with ecstasy, her orgasm overwhelming her body as Leona made a mission to give her an immediate second one.

The sun-warrior unsheathed her fingers from Diana's sex, juices following her withdrawal while Leona moved her head to the Heretic's rear. She feasted on the Lunari woman's nectar, sucking the climax off from Diana's southern lips before wiping her own northern pair with the back of her hand, sitting flat on the floor before allowing her hand to smack Diana's pale rear for the third time tonight.

"Enough of that." Diana said as she winced, turning around quickly to catch Leona with her hand high in the air for the fourth hit.

The Heretic tackled the tank, their bodies intertwined as well as their lips, Diana receiving a taste of her own juices upon her rival's lips.

"The sun is rising." Leona stated as she looked to the right, seeing the very tip of the sun peek above the forest beyond them.

"And the moon is settling." Diana replied as she got off Leona's waist, standing up as she turned her head to watch the moon across from the sun fall below the other side of the forest.

Diana brought her hand to her sweaty forehead, a blinding white light veiling her for a split second, disappearing to reveal her back in her usual garbs.

Leona stood up and walked to her fallen bodysuit, sliding her legs into it as she tugged it up, struggling to fit her thighs and behind into it. She managed to do so after some grunting and jumping, feeling Diana place a hand on her shoulder before helping Leona slip her arms into the spandex and then pull up the zipper.

"Thanks." Leona responded as she felt Diana remove her hand from her shoulder.

"You should incorporate that bodysuit with the necklace." Diana suggested as she was blinded by an orange light, listening to the metal shift and cover Leona's body.

"I can't." The tank replied while the light dissipated, revealing her completely clothed and armoured. "The armour just works with the necklace."

"Then…" Diana smiled, her eyes roaming up and down Leona's body while she licked her lips. "Don't wear the spandex."

"I'd rather not flaunt my body around like some slut." Leona muttered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Mhm." Diana nodded, turning away from the sun-warrior.

"So…" Leona sighed. "What now?"

Diana turned back around and shook her head, chuckling before strutting towards Leona.

"Nothing." The Heretic replied as she placed her hand on Leona's cheek, leaning forward to kiss the tank before turning away once again. "Yet."

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is popular for some reason... and I didn't plan on that happening, that's why I barely upload chapters on it. Sorry for that, it's been _unbelievably_ long since the last chapter.**


End file.
